Maggie's Homecoming
by J. Watson
Summary: Maggie Burroughs returns to Springwood, after hearing about another murder. Confident that Freddy Krueger is back, can Maggie stop him once and for all?


Maggie wondered what she was doing in Ohio again. She left Washington, D.C. without giving Doc a solid explanation for her actions. She heard about the news in Springwood. A woman was slashed to death in her home. While murders occur all the time in the United States, this case was different for Maggie. The victim lived at 1428 Elm Street—Maggie's home before she was adopted.

If it was true…if Freddy Krueger was back again…Maggie knew that he would resume his killing sprees. As she poured herself a cup of coffee, Maggie wondered what her plan of action should be. Her heart went out to the victim's daughter, Lori Campbell. The girl was only twelve years old. It reminded Maggie of herself, when she lost her mother to her homicidal father. Although Maggie loved her adopted parents, their affection was not enough to fill the gap left by her mother's death. While she buried it in her memories for years, Maggie still carried the grief everywhere that she went.

She was glad to be with her parents again. Maggie's mother, Diane, was going to have an overnight stay at the hospital. Harold, Maggie's father, was going to stay with her. At least Maggie didn't have to worry about their safety—as they would be out of the range of Springwood. Maggie was guessing that Krueger was not strong enough to push beyond Springwood's boundaries, at least not yet.

* * *

Maggie drove passed the "Welcome to Springwood" sign. An eerie feeling stirred in the pit of her stomach. She made her way to the Springwood Police Station. At first, the town had that strange calmness she recalled during her last visit. But then, she passed a school bus filled with children. Then Springwood High School, which had teenagers playing baseball. She felt like that confrontation with Freddy Krueger was not in vain. Yet, it saddened Maggie that it could happen again.

She parked her car in the visitor's parking lot, and made her way into the building. It was an old-fashioned building with a twin staircase leading to the front entrance. Maggie recognized him in an instant. He was the same face on the police department's website. Given the seriousness of the murder, Maggie wasted no time.

"Are you Lt. Garcia?" asked Maggie.

"Who wants to know?" asked Lt. Garcia. He was a gruff Latino man in his early fifties.

"I'm Maggie Burroughs. I'm the woman that's been calling you for the last two days. Can we speak privately?" asked Maggie.

"The woman from D.C., huh. Step into my office," said Lt. Garcia.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Burroughs?" asked Lt. Garcia. He motioned to seat in front of his desk. Maggie sat down.

"Look, I know this may sound crazy, but I think I know who murdered the woman at that house," said Maggie.

"Let me guess…Fred Krueger," said Lt. Garcia.

"I guess I don't have to dance around the issue after all," said Maggie.

"You're not the only one pointing the finger at Krueger," said Lt. Garcia, "I got an anonymous call from a woman on the East Coast. She wouldn't give her name. But she reiterated everything that you just said."

"I know it sounds crazy…" said Maggie.

"Sounds crazy? I can't very well arrest a town boogeyman, now can I, Ms. Burroughs?" said Lt. Garcia.

"Listen, if you don't give the teenagers some dream suppressants, they will all wind up dead," said Maggie.

Lt. Garcia stayed mute.

"I visited this town once when the youth population was zero," said Maggie. "You know full well that that house has a tumultuous history. What happened to that poor woman is miniscule when compared to a full-blown massacre. And you know damn well who will be causing it!" Maggie slammed her fist on Lt. Garcia's desk.

"Lower your voice, miss. I believe you," said Lt. Garcia. Maggie was beside herself.

"I worked closely with Donald Thompson. I was working here in the precinct when the first batch of teenagers was murdered. I won't let that happen again. Not on my watch."

"Then start spreading the word. The less that the teenagers dream, the less power they will give him," said Maggie. "He killed that woman because he fed on her guilt and fear."

"I know that already, Ms. Burroughs. I have some inside knowledge," said Lt. Garcia. He grabbed a book from his desk drawer, and placed it on the table before Maggie.

Maggie thumbed through the book. It was a diary.

"Donald Thompson had a daughter. She left this diary behind for the next residents. It was recovered in a boy's backpack. He was in a bus accident that ultimately killed him."

"And you think it will be enough to convince the entire town?" asked Maggie.

"This town has nothing left. A little superstition won't hurt anyone," said Lt. Garcia. "Besides, we have science on our side. Somebody published a journal article that reaped the benefits of dream suppressant drugs."

Lt. Garcia placed an article down in front of Maggie. The article read "Hypnocil: A dream suppressant ideal for calming anxiety in American youth" by Dr. Neil Gordon.

"Apparently, Dr. Gordon worked at our hospital many years ago. His reputation alone might get the doctors at Westin Hills to prescribe Hypnocil in the dozens."

"How soon?" asked Maggie.

"As we speak," said Lt. Garcia.

Maggie remained in her seat, unsure that the town's actions would be enough to save the youth.

"You can rest easy, Ms. Burroughs," said Lt. Garcia. "We have the situation under control. If something goes wrong, it is good to have an ally on our side."

Lt. Garcia made eye contract with Maggie. She was the _ally_ he was referring to. But she didn't feel that confident in herself.

"Call me then…if you need something," said Maggie. She gathered her purse, and exited Lt. Garcia's office.

* * *

After "sightseeing" in Springwood, Maggie returned to her parents' home. She thought about calling Doc in Washington D.C., but felt exhausted after her travels. She passed the house where she had lived as a child…_his house_. It was the same place that she lost Carlos and Spencer. She barely escaped alive with Tracy and Doc. She revisited the site where John Doe had died. She never did learn his real name. The poor boy thought he was related to Freddy Krueger.

The answering machine light was blinking. Maggie was reluctant, but she pushed the button anyhow. It was her father's voice.

"Hello Maggie dear. Your mother needed more treatment, and her doctor recommended a better facility. Instead of staying in Ford, we'll be staying at Westin Hills in Springwood. If you need us, we can be reached at….."

Springwood. Maggie gasped at the word. They were heading straight into Krueger's territory. Maggie knew that they would be targets.

Maggie fumbled with her car keys. _Goddamn it, hurry up_ she told herself. She finally got into her car, and sped toward Springwood. It would be another hour's drive, and Maggie feared what could happen in that time span. It had turned dark two hours ago, and her parents were far more likely to fall asleep. Maggie dabbed at her own eyes. She had been functioning all day on coffee alone. The caffeine was wearing off.

She was on autopilot. Maggie parked her car, and ran into Westin Hill's patient ward. The facility had that remodeled smell. The paint smelled like it had barely dried.

"I need to know which room Diane Burroughs is staying in," said a frantic Maggie.

"It's too late for visitors, miss," said the receptionist.

"Please, I'm her daughter. It's very important," said Maggie.

"I'll make the exception…just this once," said the woman. "She's in Room 3C, down the hall and to the left."

"Thank you," said Maggie, as she sped down the hall.

"Miss, I should give you a pass." Maggie was already out of earshot.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you?" Maggie searched through the hallway. Every door and number looked the same to her. She was so frantic that she almost missed seeing her father in one of the rooms. Maggie could see a father in his chair facing the window.

"Dad, listen to me. I need to get you and mom out of here," said Maggie. She grabbed the back of his chair, and spun him around. Maggie screamed in horror. Her adopted father's shirt was split open. He had the following words carved on his chest: YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME, BITCH.

Maggie staggered back. She had to find her mother before Krueger did.

"Maggie," said Diane, as she stumbled through the room's bathroom door.

"Mom, we've got to get out of here. Dad's…" said Maggie.

Diane gave an ear-splitting scream, and tumbled to the floor. Maggie could see four slices on her mother's back. Krueger sprang from the shadows. Maggie was horrified to see Krueger on top of her elderly mother. But she was too scared to move.

"Maggie!" screamed Diane, as Krueger began slicing her stomach. Maggie could see the fear in her mother's eyes. Diane struggled as Krueger continued with his butchering frenzy. A finger was sliced off the hand she was extending to Maggie. Diane groaned in terror and pain as Krueger began smothering her. He was yelling like a maniac, relishing the torture he was inflicting on the poor woman.

"Mom…I'm so sorry!" screamed Maggie. The tears cascaded down her face. Maggie was clutching onto her sleeves, shredding the material as she shivered in panic and agony.

Then Krueger stopped. He let go of Diane's lifeless body, and she hit the floor with a nauseating, wet sound.

Krueger smiled at Maggie. In fear, Maggie ran out of the room. She ran toward the ward entrance, pushing through the door and…found herself outside on a warm spring afternoon. She turned and saw a familiar exterior. _No, it can't be_.

"We need to talk, Loretta."

Maggie looked down, and saw that she was dressed in her mother Loretta's clothes. Her biological mother. She was standing in the backyard of 1428 Elm Street.

Her father, Freddy, was standing in front of her. He was in his human form. Before she could speak, Maggie could feel his hands pressing against her trachea.

"I told you to never…never go in there."

Maggie turned her attention towards the house, and could see herself as a little girl.

Freddy pushed her to the ground.

"Now…what did you learn, Loretta?" asked Freddy. This time, he was in his usual guise: burned flesh, fedora hat, and the dreaded glove.

Maggie was lying on the ground, shivering with sobs.

"I won't tell," said Maggie.

"Good," said Freddy. He ran his bladed fingers along her leg. "Now, it's time for you to fulfill your wifely duties." He chuckled heartily.

But Maggie knew that they all knew. She prayed that it would buy time for the teenagers. For that girl, Lori, at least.

In the meantime, Maggie would play along with Krueger's malevolent games. He invaded her mind, following her even after she buried her parents and headed back to Washington, D.C. He was perched like a little devil on her shoulder. Maggie was too weak to shake him off.

Every night that she fell asleep, she played the role of her mother in the dreams. Maggie forwent Hypnocil, and allowed herself to be a slave to her father's perverse desires. _I just need to appease him so that he won't hurt the others._

But even the strongest among us can lose hope. There came a day when Maggie began playing her role too well. With all hope having been abandoned, Maggie finally gave in. Having lost her mind, Maggie changed from victim to minion.

"Daddy wants you to try some new therapy for the kids," said Krueger.

"Whatever you say, daddy."

He succeeded in breaking her. Maggie was gone. Katherine Krueger was left in her stead.

"We need to take care of Doc. Oh, and bring me that little piggy, Tracy. It's time I show my little girl what her father is made of."

Katherine Krueger nodded in agreement. What else could she do?


End file.
